


La plage des amourex

by prettysicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Idols, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, based on NCT in miami, canonverse, mark is absolutely whipped, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysicheng/pseuds/prettysicheng
Summary: "Donghyuck played with his silver hair, the sun behind him giving the soft strands the appearance of a golden halo. Then Mark focused on Donghyuck’s mouth as his little bunny teeth bit down into his plush lips. Donghyuck was so pretty like this, so beautiful, Mark almost wished this version of Donghyuck would stay forever."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	La plage des amourex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【马东】La plage des amourex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286809) by [XiaoZongZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoZongZ/pseuds/XiaoZongZ). 

> First time translating from chinese to english. I really loved this fic so I wanted to translate it for all the english Markhyuck fans to enjoy too! Please note that I'm still learning chinese and there will probably be some errors. I've done my best and proofread this many times so I hope it's at an minimum. Some parts have minor edits for clarity. Don't hesitate to let me know if there are severe translation issues! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a like and comment on the original author's work!

Donghyuck bent down in the sand, rolling up his already short shorts past his thighs.

_How can someone who looks so perfect at the beach exist?_ Mark thought. 

The bright sunlight, rolling waves, silky sand, and colorful shells washed up on the beach only served as a background to Donghyuck’s beauty. 

Donghyuck played with his silver hair, the sun behind him giving the soft strands the appearance of a golden halo. Then Mark focused on Donghyuck’s mouth as his little bunny teeth bit down into his plush lips. Donghyuck was so pretty like this, so beautiful, Mark almost wished this version of Donghyuck would stay forever. 

“Mark hyung~!”

Mark was so distracted he didn’t realize Donghyuck was charging at him at record speed until it was too late, and Donghyuck snatched him up in his arms in one smooth motion before Mark could protest. 

“Wha... what the- put me down!”

Even if Mark could to do something against Donghyuck’s mischievous antics, he wouldn’t want to. It’s not that he enjoyed being the recipient to Donghyuck’s numerous pranks, but rather he loved Donghyuck’s happy laugh when he was successful in tricking Mark. His happy laugh was bright and melodious like a nightingale-

“I can’t do it anymore, I can’t... Hyung’s too heavy,” Donghyuck complained, his voice strained, struggling cutely. Donghyuck had tried carry Mark to assert his dominance, but he didn’t have enough strength in the end. 

After releasing Mark from his evil clutches, Donghyuck immediately collapsed on to the ground, completely unconcerned about sand or water getting on his white T shirt and perfect hair. 

“Donghyuck-ah, get up, the ground is dirty,” Mark kneeled next to him, teasing him about his failed prank. 

Donghyuck ignored him, still breathing too heavily to reply, his mouth shiny and wet as his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Suddenly the tide rose and the water engulfed Donghyuck up to his shoulders, splashing his face. Donghyuck blinked. 

In a daze, Mark leaned over Donghyuck and pressed his lips to the wet spot on his face, tasting the water the tide left there. It was salty and acidic and not very pleasant tasting. 

Mark pulled off, but still kept his face close to gaze in Donghyuck’s sparkling black eyes. Donghyuck pursed his lips to hold back his giggle.

“We can’t do anything here. The hyungs will catch us.” 

Donghyuck gently pushed Mark off, and out of the corner of his eye Mark saw the rest of the members approaching from a distance. He quickly stood up and tried to look innocent.  


“You got all your clothes dirty, naughty Hyuck,” Mark teased. He helped Donghyuck brush off the sand on his back, ass, and thighs, Donghyuck giggling the whole time.  


...

Somehow, by kneeling at Donghyuck’s side and staring at him so intently, Mark got hard. On the way back to the hotel Mark made sure to tug his t shirt down to hide his unfortunate situation. Luckily, the rest of the members were only thinking about the rest they would soon be getting and no one noticed anything out of the ordinary. 

Except Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck kept sneaking glances down there, rapidly moving his gaze when Mark turned towards him, as if Mark wouldn’t notice. 

Mark was getting frustrated. 

...

“I’m so sweaty... ugh...”

Donghyuck leaned over the sink as he removed his makeup, sticking his ass out to Mark who was behind him. Then Donghyuck pulled his sweaty and sandy t shirt off his head, shaking his wet hair like a puppy. Mark immediately walked up behind him and hugged his waist. 

Donghyuck turned around, scolding Mark for being so impatient.

“We haven’t even taken showers yet, we’re so dirty...” he rambled, but Mark didn’t listen to a word of it.

He was only thinking about how good Donghyuck’s ass and thighs looked in those shorts. In fact, Donghyuck’s words were having the opposite effect, his honey voice only tempting Mark to give in to his desires even further. 

“Don’t you want it?” Mark whispered beside Donghyuck’s ear. He pressed his erection against Donghyuck’s ass, grinding a little. 

“Shut up... hyung please...” He begged. When Donghyuck was already this wrecked, how could Mark not fulfill his desires?

_Only Donghyuck could make me act like such a pervert,_ Mark thought. 

“Just don’t get my bed dirty,” Donghyuck said, “I still have to sleep in it later.” 

So Mark pressed Donghyuck to the wall instead, the two of them kneeling on the rough carpet. Donghyuck complained the floor was hurting his knees, so Mark used his right hand to grab Donghyuck’s dirty shirt and freshly removed shorts, as well as an extra sheet from the hotel cabinet, to use as a cushion. 

Mark’s left hand roughly pinned Donghyuck’s wrists to the wall above him. 

“What, are you afraid I’ll escape?” Donghyuck never passed up an opportunity to rile Mark up. 

Mark squeezed Donghyuck’s wrists again and he yelped in pain, immediately begging for forgiveness. 

“Ah- I was just joking, I promise I won’t escape,” Donghyuck said in a sweet tone, “I love Mark hyung the most... I wanna be fucked by hyung everyday~” 

_Fuck,_ Mark thought. 

They were both too impatient for Mark to prepare Donghyuck properly, so when Mark finally pressed inside, they both gasped simultaneously, Mark from the tightness and Donghyuck from the pain. It was so tight Mark was suddenly reminded of their first time. The conditions were even worse then. It was such a shameful and perverted display of their desires. They were half dressed in their outfits from rehearsal, squeezed between the boxes of props backstage, and muffling their noises out of fear of someone walking by. And no lube. Mark remembered how Donghyuck bit down on his own lower lip to prevent his moans from escaping, the tears leaking from his eyes smearing his makeup. Mark thought Donghyuck looked like a fallen angel, like debauched royalty that had become his and his alone. At that time, when Donghyuck gripped Mark’s arm and trembled as he came, Mark realized that in this world, Donghyuck only had him. And Mark? He only had Donghyuck too. 

Even right now, Donghyuck still only had Mark. 

For someone who loved skinship, Donghyuck sure was ticklish. “Can I even kiss you properly without you squirming?” Mark teased. But he really wasn’t kissing him properly. Mark mouthed at the erotic nape of Donghyuck’s neck, placing barely-there butterfly kisses on his warm skin as Donghyuck continued to writhe under him. 

Soon, enough time had passed that Donghyuck had adjusted to Mark’s size, and Mark began to move slowly, creating a lewd squishing sound from their joined bodies. He moved his hands from Donghyuck's wrists to his shoulders, mindful of his wrists getting sore. Mark thrusted in Donghyuck’s needy hole harder, this position making it easy for him to press in all the way. 

“So deep... hyung... it’s too much, you’re gonna break me!” Donghyuck’s voice rose by 3 pitches, shouting out gibberish as he drowned in pleasure. “Fuck... it’s so good, harder~!” 

Mark fucked him harder, using strength he didn’t even know he had. The sand from earlier bit into their knees, but gradually the small pinpricks of pain became irrelevant as he lost all rationality. Mark pressed Donghyuck’s head to the wall and savagely fucked into him, hearing Donghyuck’s pleading sobs turn into pleasured cries. His sweet moans were like an aphrodisiac injected directly into Mark’s veins, and he focused on making Donghyuck feel as good as possible. 

“Hyung... touch me...” Donghyuck breathed out. 

Donghyuck moved Mark’s hand to wrap around his engorged length, already wet and sticky from having come once. It turned Mark on even more, and he stroked Donghyuck’s hot length up and down in time with his thrusts. Donghyuck’s already high voice climbed even higher, until he was reduced to puppy-like whimpers. 

“Does it feel... good...?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck frantically nodded his head, the movement rubbing tiny pieces of plaster from the hotel wall. Mark remembered he was still pressing Donghyuck’s head to the wall, and let go. He finally saw Donghyuck’s expression for the first time that night. Donghyuck’s round cheeks were red and covered with tear stains, his eyes wet and pleading. He really looked just like a cute puppy. 

Mark’s chest and Donghyuck’s back were glued together from their sticky sweat, and Mark leaned forward a bit and kissed Donghyuck’s ear. Donghyuck complained about Mark tickling him again. 

_But I’m actually kissing you properly this time,_ Mark thought.

...

For some reason, Mark was feeling extra naughty today. He pulled out of Donghyuck, Donghyuck confused at the sudden loss. Mark flipped Donghyuck over to face him before settling between his legs and pushing his dick past Mark’s lips. 

“... wait, hyung! Don’t... it’s-“

Donghyuck was probably trying to tell him it was dirty, but Mark didn’t care. Mark suddenly remembered the first time he tried giving Donghyuck a blowjob, clumsily imitating what he had seen in porn films. His technique was amateur, and when Donghyuck’s dick first hit the back of his throat he almost threw up. But when Mark looked up, he saw Donghyuck covering his eyes with his arm, his mouth half open and panting heavily in pleasure. Seeing how good Donghyuck felt made him want to continue. If Donghyuck was feeling good, Mark felt good too. 

The instant that Mark pulled off of Donghyuck, he came, Mark closing his eyes when Donghyuck’s cum hit his face. Mark felt weirdly accomplished. He didn’t know whether it was because he made Donghyuck cum with his mouth or because the setting was just like the porn films he tried so badly to imitate in the beginning. After dazedly watching for a few seconds, Donghyuck snapped out of it and frantically searched for a tissue. There was none nearby, so he sat up and tried to use his hands to wipe it off. Deciding that was ineffective, Donghyuck then kneeled in front of Mark and used his tongue to lick the rest of it off his face. 

_Amazing,_ Mark thought. 

When it comes to Lee Donghyuck, when there’s a will there’s a way.

Afterward, Donghyuck laid back down on the floor. Donghyuck used his finger to wipe a bit of his own cum off his lips, before using that same finger to press against his used hole. Mark watched dumbly, feeling like he was he was in the red light district watching a live sex show, except he was the only one in the audience, and he himself was also on stage a while earlier. 

Seeing Donghyuck spread his own hole open with his fingers, Mark’s control snapped. Mark swatted Donghyuck’s hand away and pushed his cock inside balls deep in one thrust. 

“Fuck...” they both moaned in unison. 

There was still sand stuck on Donghyuck’s thighs, and it reminded Mark of how they had almost done it at the beach earlier today. If they didn’t have to go back to the hotel, he probably would have considered it. What would of happened if they actually did it on the beach? Mark didn’t really know, but he felt like he would have died from coming too much. If he really thought about it, though, the hotel was the better place. He didn’t want to get sand everywhere. 

“Does it feel good?” Mark gritted out. 

“Hhn... so good... don’t stop...” Donghyuck moaned. 

“Do you think about me when you finger yourself?”

“... n-no... hah...”

“Really?”

“It doesn’t feel as good down there when I do it myself... But I do think about you when I touch myself... ♡”

“How naughty... I wonder what you else you think about.”

“Only you of course- ah, right there!”

Whenever lust clouded their minds they could talk about anything. Their conversation continued on and off until they both came. They collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Mark laid on top of him, Donghyuck’s cum smeared all over his stomach. But this time Donghyuck didn’t come lick it up, because he had already passed out. 

Mark watched him peacefully until sleepiness bubbled up in him and he began drifting off as well. But before he lost consciousness entirely, he caught a single phrase of Donghyuck’s sleep-talking:

“Mark-hyung... let’s do it at the beach next time.”

This could be considered a life goal, right? If so, having sex on the beach would be the next thing on his bucket list. 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my nsfw twitter if you want, I'm @peachyjohnjae! I post nsfw drabbles sometimes if you're into that. It's kind of kinky though.
> 
> I might post more translations and original work on this account in the future too!


End file.
